Pool
by your royal highness
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go to the pool and run into Jacob Black. Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Emmett/Rosalie Jacob/Bella Post Eclipse


**Okay, so this is my first Twilight fic…I'm gonna probably be writing more, though if this one goes all right. I'm a LITTLE scared about writing this because I feel like I'm gonna mess up Stephenie Meyer's amazing work, but I'll try anyways, and sorry ahead of time if it's a little OOC on any character's parts!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Stephenie's Meyer's books… (but I do wish I owned Edward!)**

"Oh no, they're back. The jokers." I looked up at the two men; one sitting in a high, white chair as if he was some king, and the other leaning up against the post of it. They groaned and one slouched back in his chair in defeat.

"Wanna clear the pool already? Close it early? Said that we had 'thunder'?" The other asked the one sitting on the chair.

"No." He said through gritted teeth, looking up at the cloudy sky. "That'll just make 'em stay _longer_."

They both groaned in defeat, and I felt a cold splash of water that made me turn my attention towards the pool, where Emmett had just jumped in, Jasper following.

"Show time." I heard the lifeguard sigh, sitting up in his chair.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest at Emmett, "Watch where you're splashing!"

"Oh, sorry." He said, sarcastically, flashing me a smile before ducking his head under the water.

"Forget Emmett." Edward growled. "He doesn't have enough brains to understand _not_ to splash you again."

"Edward Cullen!" I smiled, "I didn't know you could be so harsh!"

"Want to see harsh?"

"Come _on¸_ Edward. You and I both know that you'll _never_ do anything to hurt me."

"This is true." He sighed as he watched Alice and Rosalie get into the pool, and Emmett and Jasper swimming as fast as they could at human speed towards their wives.

I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He kissed me lightly on the lips, and I kissed him back.

"You know what?" We both turned at the sound of the voice. It was one of the lifeguards. "I think you two lovebirds should just get in the water before the pool closes."

I blushed and Edward didn't seem phased by the comment. He placed a cold hand on my bare hip, causing a shiver to run up and down my spine. "Come on, let's go."

"On the count of three?" I asked, and Edward nodded. "One…Two…"

"THREE!" I heard someone yell, and two unknown, very warm hands on my back, were shoving me into the water. Edward, of course, didn't follow; he was much too strong to be shoved like that. Under the water, I could hear Edward's distinct, velvet voice yelling at something. Or should I say _someone_. The other one I could hear was protesting in defense of themselves, and I realized whose voice it was, my eyes going huge in the pool water.

Jacob.

I swam as quickly as I could to the top and took a huge gulp of air in as I stared at what was going on outside the pool on the pavement in shock.

The two were in a nasty lock, rolling around on the ground, attempting to punch each other.

"What's going on? Where's Eddie?"

I turned and glared at Emmett. "_Edward._" I rolled my eyes, "Is fighting with Jacob Black!"

"Way to go little bro!" Emmett yelled, and yet, they didn't stop. Edward didn't even glance up at him.

"Bella! Go and help Edward!" Alice was swimming towards me, a look of shock plastered all over her face. If he face could turn pale, I bet it would be right now.

"Alice, I would if I could, but I can't _do_ anything!"

"No, Jacob's going to turn into a werewolf! I saw it in my vision!" My face went pale as I watched the two lifeguards just stare at them. "If you stop them right now, I think that we could control Jacob's anger. Go!"

I swam to the edge as quickly as possible and climbed out of the pool, (tripping over the side of it too. I told you I was a klutz!) And started running towards them. "Jake! Edward! Stop!" I placed a hand on Edward's cold shoulder, hoping the warmth would make him stop, but he didn't. I, being me, soon found myself head over heels in the middle of the two. My back was on Edward's cold chest, and my chest was against Jake's chest.

I'm surely going to get a fever from this sudden change in temperature on each half of my body.

"Bella!" Jake smiled. "How are you?" I smacked him across the face, but immediately regretted it as I winced in pain, flailing my hand around trying to get the stinging sensation to go away. I could hear Edward chuckle a little, probably because I slapped his enemy (and my best friend) across the face.

"Way to go, Bella. Too bad he couldn't feel it." He whispered in my ear, causing a small smile to appear on my face. Edward chuckled again, and I watched Jake's face turn angry once more, and he reached a fist towards my boyfriend (dare I say it? Fiancé?) To punch him.

"Stop!" I commanded, placing two hands on his shoulders. Jake let his punch fall to the ground, and his sweet smile returned. I could hear and feel Edward growl against my back; he must have heard a thought that he didn't like from Jake.

"Jake. Must I warn you that if you let this fight go out of hand, your rage may induce you changing into a…._werewolf?" _I hissed_._ His face fell, realizing the consequences of exposing himself to all these people, and he got off of me. I finally could breathe again! He reached a hand out to me, and I was about to take it, but Edward cut me off.

"I'll take her from here, Black." He spat, and before I knew it, I was on my feet again, standing on the side of the pool.

"Come on, you guys! Come in! We're just about to play a game!" Emmett called, splashing Jasper again. Edward took my hand, and on the count of three, we jumped into the pool.

I emerged to the surface, and looked around for Edward. He was nowhere to be found. "Edward?" I asked, panic streaking his name as it emerged from my mouth. "Edward?" I looked around again, but the lifeguard's voice called me from my impossible search for my vampire.

"Ma'am?" I looked up. "He's one of the jokers. He'll come back eventually."

"Eventually?" I asked. "Joker? Wait, what is he _doing_ down there?"

"Probably just sitting at the bottom. I don't know how he can hold his breath that long, maybe he's gotta tank of oxygen down there or something. That guy over there did it just last week." I followed his finger, which was jabbed at Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. They're all just a bunch of jokers. They just want us to go after them so that they can laugh and make fun of us. That's why they stay under for so long."

I stared down through the water, and sure enough, there was a watered figure of Edward sitting on the bottom of the pool, staring up at me, his crooked smile visible.

Stupid vampires.

I rolled my eyes and started swimming away when I felt a cold hand on my ankle. I screamed, causing the other people at the pool to turn and look at me. Edward appeared at my side almost instantly, laughing.

I frowned at him. "Shut up! If it didn't hurt, I would smack you so hard right now."

"I'm scared." Edward said in mock disgust, and I shook my head at him, narrowing my eyes.

"You should be." We both turned as Jacob took off his shirt, revealing his ripped, 108 degree chest to the two of us and then jumped into the water, splashing me and Edward's faces in the process. I felt a cold hand around mine, gripping it so tight, I was surprised that it didn't turn purple. But how should I know? Edward emitted a low growl as he watched Jacob walk towards me. Well I guess it was more like strut. But weren't _cats_ supposed to strut? Not _dogs_?

"Shut up!" Edward commanded, and I turned and stared at him, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh? He didn't say anything!"

"At least you can't read his mind." He growled.

"At least I can't kill Bella just by kissing her."

"At least I don't smell like wet dog right now."

"At least I actually _have_ a heart!"

Edward growled, and I attempted to keep him back. I hated being the monkey in the middle. "Dog."

"Bloodsucker!"

"Shut _up_!" I commanded the two of them, glaring back and forth between them.

"You." I pointed at Jacob. "You are Jacob. You are not a _dog_. You are not a _werewolf._" He put his hand up to protest, but I continued. "You are Jacob. Just _Jacob_! When you get home, you can go and do whatever. Eat dog bones. I don't _care!_ You are _Jacob Black_!"

I turned to Edward, who was chuckling. "And _you_." His laugh died as he put on his signature poker face. "You are Edward. You are not a _bloodsucker. _You are not a _vampire._ You are _Edward! _Prove that you love me and _please_ stop fighting with Jake! Just for this hour and a half we have left at the pool! You two are just _Jacob and Edward, _nothing else! Forget about the stupid treaty! You are Jacob and you are Edward!"

"And what about you?" Jake asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you?"

"I'm…I'm Bella. I'm neutral. I'm…Switzerland." I said, remembering the night I told Edward I was neutral, and that I was Switzerland. I guess Edward remembered that too, he gave me a small smile, and then I let go of Edward's hand and started towards the other six.

"So what are we playing?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the bitterness between Edward and Jake. Alice smiled at me in all her pixie glory, causing me to smile back. She could always make me feel better, unless she wanted to take me shopping. Or try to beg me to let her plan my…gag me if you will…wedding.

"Hmm…well we were going to play capture the flag, but instead of a flag, it's going to be this jewelry."

She held up two silver bracelets. One I recognized. "Alice!" I protested, grabbing the charm bracelet with the wolf and heart charm. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because this bracelet…no! It's not going to happen!"

"Why? Is it special?"

"Yes, it _is_ special!"

"Well then how about we use this?" She picked up my hand and pointed at the engagement ring on my left hand.

"No!" Edward protested. "No." He growled. "I can't risk losing that."

"Okay!"

"No, not okay! Alice, I swear if you use that ring, I will personally call the Volturi on you."

"Okay, okay! I'll use the bracelet. Yeesh, Edward!" Alice said, taking the bracelet from my hand.

I sighed, but realized that it would make Edward and Alice happy, so I let it go. But if that bracelet got lost…someone was going to pay. Edward growled, and I turned to see Edward growling at a laughing Jake.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't those boys get along for at least ten minutes? "Let's choose teams." I suggested, and Alice squealed.

"All right! Who are the captains?"

"How about Edward and Jake?" I asked, and the two turned and stared at me.

"The _dog's_ playing?" Emmett groaned.

"Yes." I simply stated. "He's my best friend after all."

"Fine." He spat. "He'll play. But Edward gets to choose first." Emmett said.

"Hey! No!" Jake protested. "Why can't I choose first?"

"Cause you're a dog." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"What? Bella!"

"What? Aw, come on! Can't you guys just get along! Is that so much for a human to ask? For you guys to get along with Jake for like an hour? We've already wasted an hour arguing about this."

"Bella's right." Edward nodded his head. "Let's stop fighting."

"You're just saying that so that you can get lucky tonight." Jake spat at Edward, and I knew that the fight was coming. I sighed and put my head in my hands. They continued to shout at each other, and after about two minutes, I groaned loud enough to get them to stop.

"Enough! Please!" I was practically crying. Begging on my knees like they were going to shoot me and I wanted to live wouldn't have done any good either. "Edward is Team A."

"Vampires." Edward interjected. "Team A is Vampires."

"Fine." Jacob spat. "Then Team B is Werewolves."  
"Fine." Edward spat back.

"But we're not werewolves!" Alice and Rosalie and Jasper protested.

"I know, but who cares? It's just a stupid game! Play along!" I screamed.

The rest were quiet, thank god, and I counted the number of players. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Me, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme. Nine. Damn. An odd number.

"I'm not going to play, sweetie." Esme kindly said, walking over to me and placing a kiss on the top of my head. Could she read minds too? "Keep Edward in line, will you dear?" I smiled, and could faintly hear Edward's low growl at Esme's request.

"I'll try." I said, and she stared at Edward, like she was scolding him in her mind.

"Yes, Esme." He groaned, and she nodded her head as if she said, 'Good' and then got out of the pool.

"Well now we have an even number." I said to Jacob and Edward, who stood on either sides of the pool.

"Edward chooses first!" Emmett announced.

"Bella." Edward chose, and I could hear Jake scoff.

"That's not fair! I couldn't be allowed to pick first?"

"You'll pick first _next _game, all right, Jake?"

"Fine." He said, and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes as Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my body, shoving my chest up against his torso.

"You're turn." I said to Jacob, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. He broke his gaze away from the both of us, and pointed at Jasper.

"You."

"Me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you. Leech…I mean…what's your name?" He sighed.

"Jasper."

"You, Jasper. On my team." Jasper groaned and made his way over to Jake's side, keeping a good five feet between the two of them. I could tell he would have picked Emmett, but Emmett probably would have killed him.

"Emmett." Edward said, and he cheered.

"Yes!" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Emmett as he walked towards the two of us.

"Thank god I'm not on _his_ team. I feel bad for Jasper though." Emmett whispered, and Edward nodded as Jacob picked Carlisle.

"Damn, Edward, pick Rosalie." Emmett said, and Edward shook his head negatively. "What? Pick Rosalie!" He argued.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Alice is having a vision. We have to get her on our team so that the dog doesn't find out about it."

"Well what about Rosalie?"

"She'll just have to be on the dog's team. Get over it, Emmett. You'll still get lucky tonight." I could have sworn that Edward had a hint of regret in his voice when he said that last sentence.

"Edward, you know why we can't do that."

"I know, but I promised you we'd try after the wedding."

"I would have dumped him now if I were you. A week after Rosalie and I got together, we did it like five times." Emmett said, a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"Um, hello? Who are you picking Edward?" Alice asked, and he looked up.

"You." Edward said, and Alice smiled as Rosalie's face fell. I watched Rosalie trot over to where Jasper and Carlisle stood, and Alice walked up to us.

"I had a vision." She squeaked.

"I know." Edward nodded his head.

"Good or Bad?" I asked.

"Bad." She sighed,

"Bella…" Emmett smiled, and Edward glared at him.

"Well what was it, Alice?"

**Cliffhanger! Haha, well this chapter was actually longer then I thought! I was going to make it just a one-shot, but I guess not! Here you go! Review please! Tell me what you think for my first twilight fic!**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
